


lips can lie, but darling, try hiding your eyes

by buzzbug82



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, blowjob, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbug82/pseuds/buzzbug82
Summary: -- (or scent, in this case)Their first meeting didn't go well. It's not epic, or romantic, or any other stuff you saw in the movie. But if this is what love at first sight looks like, so be it..For Starry Suho Fest (R1)
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83
Collections: Starry Suho Fest (R1)





	lips can lie, but darling, try hiding your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #S64  
> Prompt: Junmyeon thought he must’ve left his jacket somewhere more typical, like their group’s favorite bar or the coffee shop; definitely not at Sehun’s house where it’s hugged and sniffed by the younger whenever he goes to bed.
> 
> a/n: Dear prompter, it might not be what you imagine, but I still hope you find enjoyment with this fic. Thank you so much for such a sweet prompt.

* * *

  
  


Junmyeon was casually sitting on the couch, slouching heavily while scrolling his gallery folders in hope to find a decent picture to post on Instagram, when Sehun bounced into the room, walked straight to him and plopped next to him.

Junmyeon looked at him. Sehun stared back.

“Where are the others?”

Sehun shrugged, wiggling himself out of his windbreaker and slid over to lie his head on Junmyeon’s lap. “I have no idea, I come alone.” He looked up, and Junmyeon ran his fingers over Sehun’s hair. This time he had his hair in black. Since starting college, he had been experimenting with hair dye for the past year, and it was no secret that Junmyeon loved the black color the most on him. “Why are you so early?"

"Class ended early," Junmyeon smiled down at him. "How are you today? What have you been up to?" 

"Boring," Sehun sighed and turned to his side so he could hide his face on Junmyeon's shirt. "I have classes since morning and I am so hungry my stomach is growling."

"Poor baby," Junmyeon made a tutting sound and patted Sehun's shoulder. "Don't tell me you went to class on an empty stomach?" 

"I just had a canned coffee and a KitKat from the vending machine," Sehun looked up from under his eyelashes, pouting to add the pitiful effect. It worked, because now Junmyeon was cooing at him. 

Junmyeon pushed him off his lap. "Okay, let's go. We go and wait for them at the coffee shop. I'll text them to meet us there. They should be out by now too, anyway."

"But I want to cuddle more–" 

Junmyeon couldn't help it, he was weak for Sehun's pout and grabby hands. And he knew it, and Sehun knew it. So of course he would give in to anything Sehun asked for. "Let's cuddle when we get back."

Sehun grinned and got up with Junmyeon's help. 

They took their bags and jackets and made their way out, walking side by side as they exited the building. Some juniors who passed by politely greeted Junmyeon, and the girls shyly tucked their hairs behind their ears as they said ‘hello’ to Sehun as well. Junmyeon greeted back, smiling his kilo-watt smile, but Sehun just nodded slightly with an indifference expression. 

Junmyeon glared at him when they were far enough from the others, and Sehun pretended not to look at him. 

The smell of fresh coffee hit them as soon as they pushed open the door to the cafe. 

“They like you!” Junmyeon insisted. They both moved towards their usual group table, located at the back of the cafe near the windows. “Be nicer to them.”

Sehun rolled his eyes. “And I told you I’m not interested.”

“You haven’t even tried yet!” They rounded around the table and plopped into the bench, side by side. “I know a couple of them, I can– introduce them to you if you want–”

Sehun shoved his bag on the table, turning to look at Junmyeon, and took a deep breath. “And for the last time, hyung, I’m not–”

“Hey!”

They both glanced at the voice. Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Minseok entered the cafe and waved at them as they made a beeline to their table; laptops and books dumped on to the table as they relieved a heavy sigh. Chanyeol's shirt was sticking at his back, and Minseok took off his cap to fan himself with it.

“Finally, my class is over. So, what are you guys talking about?” Chanyeol slumped back into his chair. "We can see you guys fighting from outside."

“This hyung is trying to set me up with girls,” Sehun pointed at Junmyeon with a thumb, sounding bored and defeated. 

The other three immediately paused and simultaneously turned their heads from Sehun to Junmyeon. Junmyeon could almost make a joke about how they looked like little chicks asking for food. 

“Wait, really?” 

Baekhyun snickered, eyes darted between Sehun and Junmyeon as Chanyeol just stared at them with big eyes. 

"What's wrong about that?" Junmyeon frowned, crossing his arms in front of his chest defensively. "I've seen how the girls looked at him. And Sehun never dated anyone as long as I've known him, I'm just being a good hyung." He glanced at Sehun, but the younger just looked even more bored and pretended as if he didn't say anything. Junmyeon's heart sank at that. 

"A good hyung…" Chanyeol muttered under his breath, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe what he heard.

Minseok just silently smiled and leaned back, not wanting to get in the argument.

"I don't think you need to worry, hyung. He'll date when he's ready," Baekhyun smiled and scooted so he could nuzzle at Junmyeon's shoulder. "It's not like he's lonely. He has us, and he has you. And it's not like he's interested in g–" 

The youngest stood up suddenly, thumping the table loudly. "I'll go get our order. The usual, Junmyeon-hyung?" Sehun bowed low to look at Junmyeon, smiling gently as if he hadn't just hurt Junmyeon's good intention just now. 

Junmyeon sighed. "Urm, yes, the usual."

"Got it," Sehun took Junmyeon's wallet not-so-discreetly and winked, before making his way to the counter so he could place his order to the barista. Baekhyun stood up too, making a brief eye contact with Chanyeol before running over to Sehun's side. 

"So," Minseok put his hand on the table after Baekhyun and Sehun was out of ear-shot. "What's your plan for the summer break?" 

Junmyeon shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I'm going back home this holiday. My family is expecting me." He thought for a while. "Maybe we will have some bonding time, who knows."

"That sounds nice," Chanyeol sighed dreamily. "My dad is making me work at the cafe. I don't mind of course, but I kinda want to just lay around playing video games. This semester has been grueling. How about you, hyung?" He glanced at Minseok.

"I'm going to start working part time. I have things I want to buy. But you guys are coming to see Jongdae right? Remember he has that mini gig at the bar during summer break."

Junmyeon and Chanyeol made an OK sign. "Of course we remember, wouldn't miss it."

After a few minutes, Baekhyun and Sehun came over with two trays of drinks. 

"Here we go! Drinks paid by Junmyeon-hyung's wallet," Baekhyun grinned widely, before snatching the sweater at the side of the bench and tossing it to Junmyeon's lap. "And don't leave your sweater all over the place, hyung. We can't always remember where you put them."

Sehun handed Junmyeon his drink, before settling down beside him with an arm looped around the elder's shoulder, pulling him close. Junmyeon leaned on him easily, suddenly feeling a bit lost. 

"What's wrong?" Sehun immediately noticed Junmyeon's dampened spirit. "Don't tell me you're still upset about me not dating."

How could Junmyeon tell him that he was actually glad that Sehun refused to date? It's not something that a hyung should say to his dongsaeng; especially when the hyung actually has a crush on the said dongsaeng. "No, I just realized summer break is coming," Junmyeon sighed. "I won't be able to see you for a while."

Sehun smiled and knocked their heads together gently, taking a deep breath. “You can’t get rid of me that easily, I like you too much to let you go.”

Junmyeon smiled, pleased at the reassurance. His dongsaeng might not meant it romantically, but Junmyeon could at least pretend it was, right? His heart felt warmth all over as they stared at each other's eyes fondly. 

“Urgh, get a room you two.”

Junmyeon turned to see who said it, but the other three pointedly ignored both of them and continued talking about their summer plan.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Their first meeting didn’t go well.

It's not epic, or romantic, or any other stuff you saw in the movie. But if this is what love at first sight actually looks like, so be it. 

First, let’s go into the details–

Sehun and Junmyeon met when Sehun was a freshman, and Junmyeon was in his second year of university. 

Yixing, Junmyeon’s close friend since he entered the university, was Sehun’s senior from the same major. There was a class that the seniors had to take with their juniors (due to the new academic system– it caused a bit of collective distressed uproar when it was first introduced, by the way–) and Sehun ended up in the same group as Yixing and Chanyeol. And Junmyeon had known Chanyeol even longer than Yixing, as they both met a few times at a volunteer club back in high school. They sometimes hang out with each other, and Chanyeol always bring his best friend, Baekhyun with him.

Kyungsoo, who was Junmyeon’s favorite junior (they met because Junmyeon almost cause a fire at the dorm’s kitchen and Kyungsoo came to the rescue and helped him clean up and cooked the ramen– Junmyeon instantly fell in love and adopted Kyungsoo as his own– just normal stuff), was close with Jongin who was Sehun’s roommate. Even after Junmyeon moved out of the dorm and lived with Minseok and Yixing, he still kept in touch with Kyungsoo. Somehow, they were all connected with each other and some people had teased them about their situation being a destiny– but Junmyeon would like to think it’s just pure coincidence.

Oh yeah, about their first meeting–

It was two months into the new semester and Junmyeon walked out of the class with his classmate, Minseok, when Yixing called him. 

“There’s a cool new bar off campus, and there’s not a lot of people yet. Be here in ten; bring Minseok too!” he has said the second Junmyeon picked up the phone. He didn't even say hello. Or worse, didn't even wait for Junmyeon's reply before the line went dead. 

At first, Junmyeon was reluctant. The new bar was a bit further from their campus ground, and it was snowing heavily that day. He was just planning on going home and burying himself under heated blankets while catching up with some sitcoms, but Minseok desperately wanted to check out the bar, and Junmyeon knew it was a losing battle when Minseok forcefully dragged him out of the building and into the street.

"It's cold!" Junmyeon shouted, shivering as he buried his neck more into his bundle of scarf, almost resembling an ostrich. 

"Stop whining! It’s not even that far!" Minseok rolled his eyes, took Junmyeon's wrist and they half-ran towards the block. 

It really wasn't that far, it was only fifteen-minutes walk to the old, red-bricked block where the brand new bar was located. Ten-minutes because they ran. 

It was still bright outside, but it was dim in the bar. The design was rustic and minimalistic, just a long bar counter with a couple wooden stools, and tables spread across the room with mix-and-match benches and chairs. True, there weren't a lot of people, unlike the old bar that was nearer to their campus; the one that they couldn't even squeeze themselves in sometimes. 

"Ten on the dot!" 

Minseok and Junmyeon turned to the voice, and saw Yixing waving at them from a table near the windows. They immediately went towards him. 

"See? Isn't this place great?" Yixing grinned at them, while Baekhyun and Chanyeol loudly discussed what they wanted to eat over a menu card. 

"It is, actually." Junmyeon finally peeled off his scarf, enjoying the warmth from the bar's heater. “How did you know this place?”

“Jongdae works here! He’s playing gigs on the weekend. And apparently this is Chanyeollie's friend's place? He's the one who introduced the job to Jongdae.” Yixing said, shrugging. “You can get the drinks at the counter, we already ordered ours.”

Junmyeon nodded. "I'm gonna go get a beer. You want anything, Minseok?" 

"A beer too, thanks." Minseok grinned and pulled out his phone. He must be texting Jongdae.

Junmyeon smiled back and went to the counter. 

When he reached the counter, the bartender immediately put two bottles of beer in front of him, and turned around to go to the back room. Junmyeon was impressed, already listing down why this place is gonna be his favorite bar, and put down a ten before grabbing the beers. 

"Excuse me? Where are you going with my drinks?" 

Startled, Junmyeon turned to his side. A boy sitting at the barstool raised an eyebrow at him. Junmyeon looked at his left and right before pointing at himself. "Me?" 

The boy rolled his eyes, before turning in his stool to look at Junmyeon "Yes, you. Where are you going with my... drinks...?" And he stopped abruptly, blinking when they were face to face, mouth agape.

Junmyeon frowned at the blond guy. "They’re my drinks? I paid for it." He pointed at the money he put on the counter. 

The guy glanced at the money. "I think there’s a mistake here? I already paid for them too. I've been waiting here for five minutes for my two beers but you just got here?" The guy stood, and gosh, he was tall. Not as tall as Chanyeol, but tall enough. And handsome. And he smelled nice. And Junmyeon needed to get a grip. He had to make his stand.

Before Junmyeon could come up with any retort, the bartender came back and gestured at Junmyeon. "Hello, sir. Sorry, that was his order. What would you like to have?" 

Junmyeon blushed, suddenly aware that he just made a mistake and taking someone else's drinks. Of course the bartender didn't have mind-reading ability, how would he know that Junmyeon wanted two beers even before he said anything? Silly Junmyeon. 

"Two beers, please. And there's the money," Junmyeon put the bottles back on the counter, not looking at the tall guy. The bartender nodded, took the money and went to get the drinks. 

Junmyeon cleared his throat; he could feel the heat rising to his neck. “Sorry, I thought they were for me–”

The guy just chuckled and titled his head, trying to get Junmyeon to look at him, but Junmyeon was too embarrassed to make any eye contact with the handsome guy. “No harm done, don’t worry.” He grabbed his drinks and hesitated. “I guess I’ll see you around?” He waited for a beat before leaving. 

Later on, with two beers in hand, Junmyeon quickly made his way back to his friends, a little bit flustered. “Minseok, Minseok, you’re not gonna believe what just–”

He stopped on his track. Sitting there, beside Chanyeol, was the guy he met earlier. The blond guy looked as surprised as him, as they stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

“Junmyeon, sit here, you two haven’t met right?” Yixing pulled him and sat him beside the guy, completely oblivious to their stunned state. “This is Sehun, my junior in my class. We’re in the same group this semester. Sehun, this is Junmyeon and Minseok, they're my housemates. We all live together.”

After a moment, Sehun smiled and held up his beer to tap it on Junmyeon’s glass. “Hi,”

Junmyeon smiled back, feeling overwhelmed. “Hi.”

So, that’s the story of how they met.

What? Their first meeting wasn’t as bad as you thought it was?

Well, it’s a disaster! Can’t you tell??

Junmyeon fell, and he fell hard.

They spent the entire time at the bar talking, and realized they enjoyed each other’s company and shared the same kind of humor. Chanyeol and Baekhyun would roll their eyes at him, but Sehun’s shoulders would shake with laughter, and Junmyeon could feel warmth in the pit of his stomach. His heart pounded faster whenever Sehun smiled at him. His palms felt clammy when Sehun leaned over to whisper something in his ear. By the end of the night, Junmyeon gave his phone number to Sehun, and the next morning, they already planned to meet and get breakfast at the campus cafeteria.

And that's how it started. 

* * *

  
  
  


“Junmyeon-hyung, good morning!” Two boys with colorful hair stopped by to bow to him in greeting. Junmyeon looked up from his phone and gave them a slight bow in return. He quickly recognized them as the two juniors from his department that asked for his help when they got lost on their first day.

“Good morning,” he said.

“Why are you here alone? Where’s Sehun?” The one with blue haired asked curiously.

“He’s running a bit late to hand over his assignment to the professor. I didn't know that you know Sehun?”

“Are you kidding me? The whole campus is talking about how you two are–” He suddenly yelped when his friend grounded his feet with his heel.

“We sometimes see him when we’re in class,” the other guy said, grinning. “Well, we gotta go. Nice talking with you, hyung!”

And they both ran off, whispering urgently between each other. Junmyeon just shook his head, amused.

_Sehun is indeed famous, huh. With that face and height, I guess that’s no surprise._

As he watched them walking away, he frowned unconsciously. An ugly feeling rose and he had to close his eyes to admonish himself. While he was trying to tone down the rising jealousy, a pair of familiar arms circled around him to pull him into a familiar chest.

“Guess who?”

“Sehunnie,” Junmyeon said, without turning around. “Are you aware of something about the whole campus talking about us?”

Sehun placed his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder, titling his head questioningly. “Talking about what?”

Junmyeon thought about it for a while. If Sehun didn't know about it, maybe it wasn't so important. He shrugged and laced his fingers with Sehun’s over his waist. “Beats me,” he said. Then he turned around and nudged at Sehun’s ribs. “And that’s not how 'guess-who' game works. You should close my eyes and _then_ ask.”

Sehun snickered, but didn’t let go of one hand around Junmyeon’s waist as they started to walk away.

“Two whole months, huh?”

“Hmm?” Sehun glanced at him.

“The longest I’ve been separated from you was two weeks.”

It was an agonizing two weeks for Junmyeon. Spring break came a few months after their first meeting and by that time, they were already inseparable. They had gone back to their family home for the break and Junmyeon and his family spent a week of the holiday in Hawaii. Junmyeon really did enjoy spending time with them, but he had missed Sehun too much. He made 30 minutes of international calls everyday just so he could hear Sehun’s voice, and listened how Sehun spent his holiday (Sehun told him about the new puppy he got and how he helped his mom at the shop and the time he went hiking with his father)– until his parents found his phone bills. They had cut him off for the month, but thank god they were already back from Hawaii, so Sehun had been facetiming him everyday instead.

“That was terrible, isn’t it?” Sehun whined, and Junmyeon agreed. “Summer break is two months. Two months! I can’t wait that long without seeing you.”

Junmyeon’s heart skipped a beat, and he looked at the pouting Sehun, smiling indulgently. “We’ll figure it out, I guess? My brother is getting ready for the government officer exam so we won’t be going anywhere this summer, so at least there will be no long-distance phone call.”

Sehun smiled back. “Can I sleep at your place tonight?”

They arrived at the intersection that led to the modern housing area where a couple of apartments were located. In their second year, Junmyeon, Yixing and Minseok moved out of the dorm and rented an apartment in the area. It was a small apartment with a small living room, three bedrooms and one bathroom, and a very limited kitchen space; but it has become a sanctuary for them. Though it was no secret how Minseok sometimes got nightmares at the state of Junmyeon’s bedroom sometimes.

Oh, and Sehun kind of became the fourth resident at the apartment now. 

“Of course, and let’s get a pizza on the way.” 

They crossed the road when the light turned red, Junmyeon (he assured himself it was just from a force of habit), sneaked his arm around Sehun’s. Sehun quickly shook it off, and before Junmyeon could show his disappointment, Sehun intertwined their fingers instead. 

"You're here again, Sehun?" Minseok asked amusedly when he walked into the apartment and spotted the younger man lounging on the couch, looking comfortable in Junmyeon's hoodie. 

"Hi hyung, welcome back." Sehun said merrily, stretching lazily right before Junmyeon came out of the bathroom wearing a simple white shirt, with his hair still damp. 

"Minseok," Junmyeon nodded at him. "There's a leftover pizza on the table. Help yourself out," he said. 

“Thanks, I’m packing tonight because my flight leaves tomorrow morning. How about you two?”

“Ah, we’re going back home too. Sehun’s parents are coming tomorrow evening to pick him up so I’m planning to greet them properly before heading back.” Junmyeon’s family lived around Seoul, so it would only take around an hour to get home anyway. 

Sehun stood and wrapped his arms around Junmyeon from behind. He nuzzled the back of Junmyeon’s neck and playfully bit his ear, making Junmyeon ticklish and giggled. 

Minseok was already planning on how to start packing, as he stared at them shuffling towards Junmyeon's room. "Where are you two going?" 

"Taking a nap," and on queue, a yawn escaped from Junmyeon. "We had a little too much pizza." Sehun nodded in agreement while still wrapped around Junmyeon like a koala, head laid heavily on Junmyeon’s shoulder. Together, they walked into Junmyeon's bedroom, leaving a puzzled Minseok standing at the hallway. 

Junmyeon was fluffing the pillows and pilling up the unfolded fresh clothes into a chair, while Sehun stayed in bed. Picking up the luggage bag from the cupboard, Junmyeon threw in the clothes that he thought he would need during the holiday. “I shouldn’t bring too much, right? It’s not like I don’t have clothes at my family’s home.” He stood by the window where the evening light poured in, contemplating. “Have you done with your packing, Sehun-ah?” He turned to see Sehun staring at him. “What?”

“Nothing,” Sehun said with a small voice. “I just thought how we wouldn’t be able to sleep together like this for two months.”

Junmyeon closed his eyes, and drew the curtain close. He slowly walked towards the bed and laid on his side, staring back at Sehun.

“We can still call each other, and facetime, and when we’re both free, let’s meet up somewhere and hang out, okay?” Junmyeon smiled gently as he pulled himself closer until he had his arms wrapped around Sehun, and Sehun curled to make himself smaller, nodding solemnly.

They're each other's most trusted person, and each other's comfort. Would Junmyeon risk all of these, just because he's in love with his dongsaeng?

* * *

  
  


Two weeks into the holiday, Junmyeon was getting bored. He wasn’t allowed to make much noise because of his brother, and his parents had tried to entertain him by spending time with him in the evenings at the parks as they took their dog for walks. He had gone out several times and met some of his high school friends, catching up and going out for drinks, but there was always something missing.

He also always called Sehun in the morning and before going to bed, and texted him throughout the day.

“Who are you texting, Junmyeon-ah?” His mother asked one day, when they were walking in the park together as a bonding time. “If you have a girlfriend, introduce her to us.” She had said it sincerely.

“No mom, it’s just my junior from the university,” Junmyeon chuckled at something he read. 

His mother nodded, and didn’t ask further. His father kept walking ahead while holding the dog’s collar rein.

* * *

“Junmyeon-hyung, don’t be mad.”

Junmyeon was watching some funny dog videos on Youtube when he received a call from Sehun on the fourth week.

“Sehunnie, what’s wrong?” He asked worriedly. Did Sehun get into trouble? Was he hurt? 

“Promise me you won’t be mad.”

Frowning, Junmyeon got up from his chair. “I promise. Now tell me what’s going on,” he paused as he tried to calm down. “Please?”

There was a slight noise in the background from Sehun’s end. A familiar noise. 

“Sehunnie?”

“–Yes, hyung?”

“Where are you?”

A beat. Two beats. “The train station near your house.”

Junmyeon quickly got out of the car. 

“Sehunnie!”

He immediately spotted Sehun in a plain black shirt, leaning on the rail with a cap and a bag by his side. Sehun put down his phone and looked over, smiling widely as he waved his hand. 

Sehun looked absolutely gorgeous, and Junmyeon wanted to hide him away forever.

Before he could figure out what he's doing, Junmyeon immediately threw his hands around Sehun, burying his face into Sehun’s nape. Sehun; shocked, instinctively wrapped his arms around Junmyeon and pressed his lips on the side of his neck, laughing. 

“I’ve missed you too, hyung.”

Junmyeon groaned and pulled back, staring at Sehun’s face. “Why– How are you suddenly here?”

Sehun looked sheepish. “My brother and his wife came down from Busan to spend the summer here, so my parents have all the help they get for the shop. They told me I’m free to enjoy the holiday. I thought I should surprise you and immediately packed and bought the ticket to come here– to see you– only to realized it's a bad idea since I haven’t even ask for your permission–”

Junmyeon huffed a laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. “You silly boy, you don’t need my permission just to see me,” he reached up to rub Sehun's ear affectionately, and Sehun smiled at him. 

Junmyeon wished he was the one who takes the first step, and run to Sehun. Though it was flattering that Sehun finally got his first real summer break and the first thing he thought was to come and see Junmyeon. 

On their way back to the Kim's household, it was obvious how Sehun was nervous. He kept repeating how he should have waited for Junmyeon’s parents approval to have him stay at their home, and Junmyeon reassured him countless times that he didn’t need to worry about a thing. And sure enough, Junmyeon’s family greeted him warmly when he arrived at the big home. His father asked him about what he study at the university with interest, and his mother immediately enamoured by Sehun's charm. Even his brother took a break from his study to welcome him, and Sehun profusely promised not to bother him while he’s so busy.

“Actually, I’m glad you’re here. Junmyeon is being so annoying at home, he keeps moping around while texting you the whole day.” Junmyeon’s brother laughed as he moved to the kitchen to get some drink.

Junmyeon’s eyebrow twitched. 

“Are you sure you don’t mind sharing Junmyeon’s room, Sehun-ah?” His mother came out from the back, holding an extra blanket. “He’s pretty messy, he never cleans his room.” 

They had an extra guest bedroom, but it had been converted into Junmyeon’s brother's study room.

Sehun smiled and shook his head. “I don’t mind. And I’m used to his messiness, Mrs. Kim.”

Junmyeon glared at him, but his mother just laughed happily. “Please, just call me mother.” 

Seeing that they often shared a bed back at the apartment anyway, Junmyeon didn’t even bother to take the extra mattress for the guest and mentioned about how Sehun should sleep on his bed. 

Putting his bag at the side of the room, Sehun dropped into the huge mattress, snuggling his face on the soft pillow and inhaled deeply. "I can finally get a good night's sleep," he muttered to himself, closing his eyes. 

"You don't sleep well?" Junmyeon asked, concerned. He knew Sehun as a deep sleeper, it's hard to wake him up in the morning. 

Sehun opened one eye to look at Junmyeon. "Yeah," 

Junmyeon scooted onto the bed, leaning on the bed post as he looked down at Sehun. "Get some rest then. Later on we can go down to get some coffee at the bakery down the street, they have delicious egg tarts and cinnamon buns."

Sehun nodded and he closed his eyes again, and Junmyeon's heart melted at how soft Sehun looked. 

No, he won't risk what he had with Sehun, just because he's in love with the younger one.

* * *

  
  


If you asked his family and peers, they would testify how Junmyeon was a tactile person in nature. But nobody could prepare how worst he got when he started befriending Sehun. 

To be fair, Sehun was also a tactile person.

In the morning, Sehun would wake up first and head down to accompany Junmyeon's mom to make breakfast and help brew the coffee (Junmyeon mentioned how Sehun suddenly become an early bird since he stayed at the Kim's house). He would sneakily bring a mug of coffee up to the room to wake Junmyeon up, and they would stay in bed for five more minutes, just sharing the mug until Junmyeon propely awake, and cleaned up before heading downstairs. The rest of the morning would be spent lazily together; either watching a movie or just softly talking with each other. If they got too bored, they would go out to get something to eat at the cafe, go to the nearest mall to see the latest movie in the cinema or shop, or walk the dog at the park. Sometimes Junmyeon would call his friends from high school, and they would all hang out at the basketball court or the arcade together. Other times Sehun would set a time to meet his own friends, and Junmyeon would follow him and Sehun introduced Junmyeon to them.

Which, to be honest, isn't that different from when they were back at college. 

Junmyeon looked up from his laptop screen when he heard the soft knock on his door. "Come in," he said softly. 

The door creaked open and his brother's head popped out. "Hey, we're going down to get some groceries, mom and dad ask if you guys want anything?" He asked, and then paused when he saw Junmyeon on the bed. Sehun was lying beside him, taking a nap– his head buried deep into Junmyeon's stomach and a hand dropped around his waist. 

Junmyeon stopped running his fingers through Sehun's hair and put aside the laptop. "No thanks, I think we're good."

"You sure?" His brother nodded at Sehun's direction. "What about him?" 

"Yeah, I'm sure," Junmyeon adjusted his position and made a move to pull Sehun's arm from his waist. "Wait, let me go down to send you off–" but before he could stand, Sehun pulled him back down and whined. 

"Where are you going?" Sehun didn't even open his eyes, but his fingers still held on to Junmyeon's arm. 

Junmyeon smiled and leaned down to whisper to his ears. "I'm gonna go down to get a glass of water, I'll be right back, okay?" 

Sehun made a protest sound, but finally let go. "Don't go for too long," he muttered sleepily before turning his face into Junmyeon's pillow and scooted over to take Junmyeon's side of the bed.

On their way down, Junmyeon noticed how his brother was watching him. "Is there something on my face?" 

His brother shook his head. "When will you tell us that you and Sehun are dating?" 

Junmyeon almost missed his step as he choked and turned to his brother. "We're just senior and junior–" 

"Oh," his brother made a confused face. "Is it? I really thought you two are–" he frowned as if he was contemplating the scene. "You seem to really like the kid. And the kid obviously likes you too. Well, whatever. I am finally getting some fresh air from study. I'll see you later at dinner," he patted Junmyeon's back before he headed off to the door, to where their parents were waiting in the car. 

Junmyeon stood in the hallway, suddenly feeling alone.

It’s true he had been in love with Sehun for the past year, but he never told anyone about it. Everyone thought that Sehun was just a precious dongsaeng to him, and surely, Sehun treated him like a precious hyung too. It wasn’t meant to go further than that. He thought about the sleeping Sehun in his room, who had been spending the past few weeks with just Junmyeon, and instantly regretted it. Just because he’s in love with Sehun, doesn’t mean Sehun feels the same. There’s plenty of people who likes Sehun and find him attractive, and Junmyeon knew he should let Sehun find someone who can make him happy. They can't be together all the time, it's time to let Sehun spread his wings.

Junmyeon shook his head. He quickly went to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of cold water, and headed back to the bedroom. 

"You took too long," Sehun said immediately when Junmyeon closed the door behind him, hair a mess and eyes squinting hard. "Come back to bed."

Junmyeon downed the glass, put it on his bedside table and silently got under the cover. 

"Why is your face red? Did something happen?" 

"What?" Junmyeon pressed a palm to his cheek. "It's nothing– it's too hot today."

Sehun just stared at him as he glanced at the full-blown air conditioner in the room, but decided not to press further and shrugged. "Okay, now come here and cuddle me. That movie is making me sleepy and I need a nap," 

Junmyeon chuckled, pressing his body alongside Sehun's and wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders. "I thought you like superhero movies?" 

Sehun titled his head and pressed a short kiss on Junmyeon's cheek. "But I like you more." He said with a smile before lying back to sleep.

* * *

"You made it!" Minseok cheered with open arms when he saw both Junmyeon and Sehun walking to the booth. 

"I told you we wouldn't miss it," Junmyeon said as he high-fived Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Yixing, Jongin and Kyungsoo who was talking and sitting in another booth, nodded at them in acknowledgement. "Look at the crowd! All of them are here to see Jongdae?" 

"Yes! Isn't it amazing? Come on, he will be performing in half an hour." Minseok immediately got distracted. “I’ll go check on him, he must be so nervous right now. I’ll see you guys when he’s on stage.” 

“And– he’s gone,” Sehun said, amused as they watched Minseok running towards the back room. 

Chanyeol nudged Sehun's rib while holding two beers. “So, we heard you're spending the holiday at Junmyeon-hyung's place?” He grinned mischievously, and Sehun just rolled his eyes. 

Junmyeon nodded, taking a bottle of beer from Chanyeol’s hand. “Yeah, thank goodness for Sehun, or I'll be bored to death at home." And before he could drink it, Sehun took the bottle and handed it back to Chanyeol.

“Don’t drink from others, it’s dirty–”

“Hey!” Chanyeol clutched his bottle to his chest, hurt.

“– So wait here, I’ll go get us a drink,” Sehun smiled and leaned to kiss Junmyeon’s cheek before he got up and went to squeeze himself between the crowd of people to get to the bar counter. 

Chanyeol, pulled out of his own drama, turned to Baekhyun, who was just as astounded. “You both got even closer since the holiday, huh?”

“Closer? Really?”

"We definitely had never seen you guys kiss before." Baekhyun said slowly, as if trying to make Junmyeon understand something. Junmyeon had no idea the underlying meaning of the question. "When did this start?" 

Junmyeon shrugged. To him, they’re already very close with each other and Sehun kissing his cheek wasn’t anything different from how they hold hands or cuddled in bed. They're just affectionate in nature.

That's right, there's nothing between them except a pair of close hyung and dongsaeng. 

Ignoring both of them, Junmyeon peeked at the counter to see if Sehun got the drinks, and immediately saw two pretty girls in short dress approached his junior and flocked him from both sides. They both said something as they clung to his arms each, and Sehun casually turned to say something in return and smiled at them.

Junmyeon quickly looked away, heart dropping. It's rare to see Sehun so nice to girls, he mostly just ignored them. The scene made his stomach churned uncomfortably.

“Oh, what do we have here,” Baekhyun, who was looking in the same direction, let out a low whistle. "You better go and take him away from those poor girls, hyung."

“Let him be,” Junmyeon said, focusing his eyes toward the stage. “Sehunnie spent all his time with me, he never got a chance to meet girls. At this point, it will be harder for him to get a girlfriend.” He swallowed the bitterness in his throat. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked at him, bewildered. “But hyung, Sehun is not interested in–”

Before they could finish their sentence, Sehun was already making his way back to the table; the two girls tailing behind him, giggling to each other. Sehun took his seat beside Junmyeon again, and handed him his drink, but one of the girls quickly sat on Sehun’s other side.

“Urmm, hi?” Chanyeol said when the other girl with blond hair sat beside him, trapping him into the seat. She glared at him and focused on Sehun. Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked at each other, eyebrows raised high.

“Hello,” Junmyeon tried, smiling his best smile. “I’m Junmyeon.”

He could hear Sehun clicking his tongue beside him.

“Hello! Oh, I know you, Junmeyon-oppa! I’m Sehun’s classmate. We were in a study group together, so we met every single day,” The black-haired girl chirped in, teasingly suddenly holding on to Sehun’s arm. Sehun flinched in surprise. 

“It was only for one month, we were in the same group for a project and we never saw each other again after,” Sehun quickly said, turning to look at Junmyeon, seeming nervous. Junmyeon smiled, thinking it was cute that Sehun got nervous at a girl being in a close proximity to him, and patted his shoulder. Sehun relaxed again. 

They truly are each other’s solace. 

“Aww, he’s so shy, isn’t he? By the way, both of us are heading to a party two blocks from here, would you be a dear and come with us, Sehun?” The girl smiled charmingly.

“No, we’re busy tonight,” Sehun replied, smiling down at her and he subtly brushed her hand off his arm. “I’m sorry, maybe next time?” Instead, Sehun put an arm around Junmyeon’s shoulder, touching their heads together. 

Junmyeon could hear Baekhyun’s quiet snort from his seat.

The two girls let out an amused chuckle with smiling eyes, looking between the both of them. “All right, we understand. Just call us whenever you want to get into some party, okay? We can help get you in,” then she leaned over to look at Junmyeon. “You too, Junmyeon-oppa.”

Junmyeon was taken-aback, surprised at being addressed. “Ah, right, thank you.”

The two girls bid their goodbyes and disappeared among the growing crowd.

Junmyeon didn’t know what to feel at the peculiar situation. In his blank state, Yixing, Jongin and Kyungsoo slid into their booth, and excitedly told them about their plan to meet up at the apartment for some late night gaming and pizza. The boys immediately agreed.

Minseok came back just in time and waved them up. It was getting warm, so Junmyeon discarded his cardigan on his seat, and they all stood to get a better view of the stage, among the crowd of heads. Jongdae has definitely become quite famous and a lot of people come to the bar just to hear him sing.

The lights dim and the music stopped– the mc got into the stage and hyped the crowd before introducing Jongdae. Jongdae came out, grinning from ear to ear as he confidently walked to the middle of the stage, bowing to the cheering crowd. He sat on the stool and picked up the microphone. There’s a band of music players behind him, and when the guitarist plucked a chord, Jongdae started singing.

It was a ballad with melancholic sound and soothing music, a song about love lost and found; and the crowd was lost in the feeling.

Junmyeon felt someone wrapped a pair of arms around his waist from behind, and he was pulled into a wide chest. The person dipped and pressed a kiss at the side of his temple, humming along to the song. He sighed deeply, immediately knew who was behind him, and let himself being surrounded by Sehun’s scent, Sehun’s warmth, Sehun’s heartbeat– 

He closed his eyes, savoring the moment. Thinking how one day, they wouldn't be able to be this close anymore. But even after Sehun found someone else who is perfect for him and leave Junmyeon, at least he would still have this memory of being safe and loved in Sehun’s arms.

* * *

Junmyeon woke up to a cold bed the next morning, eyes bleary from the sunlight. He was out of it for a while, wondering what happened. Then suddenly he remembered everything that happened last night, and he turned back into the pillow, muffling his scream in frustration. 

After Jongdae’s performances and encore, the group had been treated to a round of drinks, and when the bar was near closing, they all ordered beers and pizza and went to the apartment to continue party and have a gaming night. The whole apartment was boisterous with the boys’ intense gaming and excited shrieks, but Junmyeon couldn’t hold his head up anymore, so he quietly retired to his room, hoping that Sehun would make it to the bed sometime in the night.

He didn’t.

Weeks and weeks of sleeping with Sehun become a kind of habit, and waking up alone seems strange to him now.

_Keep it together, Kim Junmyeon. You have to get used to it._

Sighing, he went to wash his face and brush his teeth in the bathroom, before walking out to search for something to wear so he can get some fresh air and preferably a cup of coffee.

He frowned when he couldn’t find his pink cardigan, then suddenly remembered how he might have left it at the bar last night. Usually Sehun would be the one who remembered things like this.

Rubbing his face into his palm, Junmyeon randomly slipped into a shirt and jeans and grabbed his phone and wallet before going out. The only person in the living room was Minseok, nursing his headache with a cup of freshly brewed tea.

“Good morn– afternoon,” Minseok groaned, but he still managed a smile. “Where are you going?”

“Where are the others?”

Minseok shrugged. “Chanyeol and Baekhyun went back to their place. Yixing is taking a shower and Jongdae is still sleeping.” He pointed towards his bedroom.

“What about Sehun?”

“I think he, Kyungsoo and Jongin said something about continuing their game at the dorm.”

Sehun spent almost all of his time at the apartment that Junmyeon forgot he still shared the dorm room with Jongin.

But first, he needed to search for his favorite cardigan.

He arrived at the bar around twenty minutes later. He slowly pushed the door open and found it unlocked, peeking into the dimly lit and empty space. After making sure no one was there, he sneaked inside and went to the booth where the group sat last night and searched the area.

“Junmyeon-hyung?”

Junmyeon screamed and jumped, quickly turning around to find Chanyeol wearing an alarmed face. “Chanyeollie! Don’t scare me like that!” 

“I’m sorry! I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Chanyeol held up his hands in defense. “What are you doing here, hyung?”

“What are _you_ doing here?” Junmyeon deflected, pointing at Chanyeol.

“Me? I’m here to help clean up from last night.”

Junmyeon looked around the messy place, and nodded when he remembered Yixing mentioned that Chanyeol was friend with the owner. “I see. I’m here to find my cardigan, have you seen it?”

Chanyeol shrugged. “No, I have been cleaning by myself for a while and all the things I found were put in the back room. But I haven’t seen your cardigan. Is it the pink one?”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon sighed and sat at the booth, feeling defeated.

Chanyeol looked at him for a while, before putting down the broom he was holding and pulled a chair so he could sit in front of Junmyeon. “Are you okay?” He asked, gently. “If you have any trouble, do you want to share it with me?"

Junmyeon shook his head. "I don't want to trouble you."

Chanyeol went silent for a moment. "Is this about how you're in love with Sehun?" 

Was Junmyeon even surprised that Chanyeol knew? Definitely, because he never showed or said anything about being in love with his junior, but it was Chanyeol– Out of everyone in the group, he had known Chanyeol the longest, and maybe the one person who understands him the most.

“You know about it?” Junmyeon asked in a low voice, head hung in embarrassment.

“It’s pretty obvious to me at least, because you never act like that with anyone else,” Chanyeol said with a kind smile. His intention was never to pressure, but sometimes Junmyeon needed the nudge. “You weren’t even like that with Kyungsoo and you liked that boy.”

Junmyeon groaned and hit his head on the table, and stayed there. 

“Which is why I was weirded out when you said Sehun should get a girlfriend all these time,”

Junmyeon turned his head, seemingly hurt. “Of course he deserves a girlfriend, Chanyeolie. A perfect girlfriend with a pretty face, beautiful figure, good style, kind-hearted and nice, someone who cares and loves him. Since I can’t give all that to him.” Junmyeon’s voice was muffled, but Chanyeol heard him loud and clear.

"You literally just described yourself, except for the girlfriend part," Chanyeol muttered, his fingers tapping the wood on the table. “But hyung, Sehun isn’t interested in women, he likes boys.”

That got Junmyeon looked up, mouth agape. Chanyeol had to hold him down, worried that he would hurt himself. “What?”

“I thought everyone knows? He definitely didn’t hide it, he basically told everyone and the girls from last night seem to know about it too. I’m pretty sure they only came to our booth because they wanted to see you,” Chanyeol paused, before saying carefully. “Everyone knows that he likes you.”

Junmyeon’s heart beat fast, his head spinning from all the information. Suddenly everything makes sense to him; from the way Sehun laughed at his jokes, to how Sehun always wanted to be with him to kissing him on the cheeks, and how he always said he liked Junmyeon. “Wait– What– he likes boys? Then what about–” 

“We all thought you just assumed he likes girls because he's always surrounded by girls.”

“But Sehunnie never told me he likes boys! And we told each other everything!”

Chanyeol stared at him, then reached out to pat Junmyeon on the shoulder. “He’s scared, just like you. He thought you only see him as a dongsaeng, and he’s scared that if he tells you, and you didn't feel the same way, it would change your entire relationship and he never wanted that.”

“I’m–” Junmyeon stood up, looking around the bar, not knowing what to do. But he knew he had to do something, _anything_. 

“By the way, Junmyeon-hyung, that cardigan you’re looking for? Why don’t you go ask Sehun for it. He’s at the dorm anyway.”

Junmyeon nodded slowly. “I’m going to go find him–”

Chanyeol just grinned as he watched Junmyeon hastily hugged him gratefully, and quickly said goodbye as he made his way towards the door.

“And Junmyeon-hyung?” Chanyeol called out, making Junmyeon turn. “You and Sehun would make a perfect match.”

* * *

The dorm hallway was deserted as it’s still the summer holiday, and not many students were back yet. Junmyeon quickly found Sehun’s dorm room, with a bag of pastries and two cups of coffee in hand, and softly knocked on the door. No one opened the door, so he quietly pushed the door open, and he’s lucky to find the door was indeed unlocked.

He tiptoed inside the dark room and put all his things on an empty desk. He found Jongin’s bed ruffled but empty, he might have gone out to get something to eat, and when he turned towards the other side of the room, he found a familiar lump on Sehun’s bed. Junmyeon walked closer in an attempt to wake him up, but froze in place when he saw it–

Sehun was sleeping, and cuddling a familiar pink cardigan. He stretched lazily, took a deep breath from the piece of clothes and snuggled his face into the cardigan, sighing contentedly. “Junmyeon…” Sehun muttered softly, and Junmyeon felt the blood rushing to his face, especially when he saw the tent on Sehun’s sweatpants, and Sehun’s hand sneaking under it.

Blushing madly, Junmyeon thought about escaping the room. The room was pretty messy from last night shenanigans, and Junmyeon accidentally knocked over one of the Playstation's controllers on the floor, and promptly woke up Sehun from his sleep.

“Junmyeon-hyung?” Sehun asked in a hoarse voice when he finally recognized the person standing in the middle of the room, confused. His blanket pooled around his ankles, revealing his naked torso. 

Junmyeon, caught like a deer in a headlight, could only stare guiltily at him. Sehun frowned, and only understood why Junmyeon was red in the face when he looked down to his lap.

“I’m sorry, I came here to bring you breakfast, I didn’t know that–” Junmyeon stopped talking when Sehun chuckled.

“Why are you so shy all of a sudden, it’s not like you haven’t seen me wake up like this, and I definitely have seen your–”

“Wait! Stop!” Junmyeon immediately ran over, hopped on to the bed, pressing his palm over Sehun’s mouth to get him to stop talking. Sehun’s shoulders shook in mirth. Junmyeon definitely didn’t want to remember that few mornings when he woke up raging hard next to Sehun and had to quietly excuse himself to the bathroom to take care of it.

Sehun peeled the hand off his face, staring at the elder. “Junmyeon-hyung, what’s wrong?”

“I–” Junmyeon sat down on the bed, looking down at their laced fingers. “I don’t want to make you date girls anymore.” He blurted out.

It was quiet for a moment but when Junmyeon peeked a look at Sehun, the younger just gave him a curious smile. “Okay? It’s not like I will anyway, what brings this on?” Then his eyes bulged in realization when Junmyeon purposely avoided his gaze. “Ah, you know, aren’t you.” He gently pulled Junmyeon until the elder was sitting on Sehun’s lap. “You know that I’m in love with you.”

Junmyeon gasped, surprised and embarassed at such an easy confession. 

“I’m sorry, I know I should tell you earlier, but I’m– scared, okay? What if I confessed and you don’t feel the same? It will be awkward for both of us. I don’t want to lose you.”

It’s always Sehun. Even from the beginning, it’s always Sehun who was the first one to talk to him, reaching out to him. 

"Since when?" Junmyeon muttered.

"Since the first time we met at the bar and you accidentally took my drinks," Sehun replied.

"That long?!" 

Sehun chuckled. "It was love at first sight."

Looking at Sehun’s sincere eyes and gentle face, Junmyeon realized they were both the same. They had the same fear, the same worries, and of course, they also fell for each other at the same time. 

It was always Sehun who made the first move. It's time for Junmyeon to be brave.

Shoving his anxiety aside, Junmyeon leaned up to kiss Sehun on the lips. Sehun backed down in surprise, but he instinctively put his arms around Junmyeon’s waist to hold him, and kissed back fervently. Junmyeon let out a happy whimper, feeling his heart soar that his affection wasn’t one-sided, and gently pushed Sehun back into the bed.

They kissed each other like that for a while, Junmyeon on top of Sehun, nibbling on each other’s lips, tasting each other’s mouth, until Junmyeon felt something poking on his hip. He remembered what he saw before.

“You’re still hard?” Junmyeon pulled away, eyes shining and cheeks flushing. Sehun just snorted, a smirk appeared on his handsome face. It's definitely the confident Sehun that Junmyeon had known over the year, but god, he looked so hot at the moment that Junmyeon couldn't help himself but to fall even deeper.

“You kiss me, push me down and you expect me not to get hard?”

Junmyeon smiled down at him. He really loved this boy. "I really love you."

This time, it's Sehun's turn to blush. "I didn't expect to hear you say that so soon," Sehun said softly, one hand reaching up to tuck a stray hair behind Junmyeon's ear. "I love you too."

Junmyeon leaned back down, and as they softly traded kisses again, Junmyeon's hand trailed down to Sehun's sweatpants, cupping his growing bulge. Sehun gasped into Junmyeon's mouth, wrapping one leg around Junmyeon's back, urging him on. Junmyeon was happy and confident enough to obliged, pulling down the waistband to fully wrap his hand around Sehun's cock. It was big, and he moaned at the feel of Sehun's girth.

Maybe it's because Sehun had been hard for so long, but it only took Junmyeon a couple of tugs and twists of his wrist, and pampered kisses on Sehun's lips and jaw, for Sehun to come all over his stomach. Junmyeon pulled away to momentarily look at the mess, his eyes turned dark as he watched Sehun's half-hard cock and brought his sticky fingers up to lick at the stray cum there. 

"Oh my god," Sehun groaned, shivering while watching the scene. "You are killing me, Junmyeon."

Chuckling, Junmyeon dipped to kiss him on the mouth. "No hyung anymore?" 

"I can't survive if I have to call you hyung during this time," Sehun said, then he held Junmyeon's shoulders, and turned them around so he could be on top of Junmyeon, while the elder was thrown into the bed. "It's my turn now."

Junmyeon realized he had been hard for a while when he was watching Sehun orgasmed. Sehun helped him out of his shirt, and slowly pulled down his jeans and boxer. Junmyeon got anxious when Sehun wouldn't stop staring at his naked body, but Sehun assured him by kissing him deeply, saying how beautiful he is, and running his hands down Junmyeon's body. 

"Do you know that I'm crazy over your scent?" Sehun whispered, nosing down from the hair at the back of his ear to his neck. "I can't sleep without you, I have to at least have your clothes next to me so I can smell your scent before I go to sleep."

That confession sent shivers down his spine; Junmyeon moaning loudly from how turned on he was. "Then why didn't you come to bed with me last night?" 

Sehun snickered, kissing Junmyeon's pout away. "You were sleeping soundly and we didn't want to disturb you, so that's why Jongin, Kyungsoo and I came back here to continue the game. I was too exhausted to go back to the apartment." He kissed him on the cheek. "Will you forgive me?" 

"Yes," Junmyeon muttered, clinging on Sehun's neck, pulling the younger down so they could be close, closer. "Yes, I forgive you."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Sehun kissed him all over the face, fingers trailing down to Junmyeon's chest until he found his nipple. Junmyeon let out a soft whine when Sehun started playing with the little nub. Smiling, Sehun moved down so he could lick at the other nipple, sucking it into his mouth, eliciting another moan from Junmyeon. His eyes glanced up to see Junmyeon hiding his face, and Sehun flicked the hardening nub and made Junmyeon gasped loudly. Red spread across Junmyeon's cheeks, neck and chest. 

"Don't be shy now, I want to see your face." He said. Sehun bit down into the skin on Junmyeon's neck, licked and kissed it until a color deeper than red blossomed on his skin. Slowly, tenderly, he kissed down Junmyeon's body, until he reached his pelvis, and let out a happy sigh when he met with Junmyeon's fully erected cock. 

"Are you hard again?" Junmyeon suddenly asked, not trying to hide his expression anymore. He bent his knee to press it against Sehun's crotch, feeling his hardness. Sehun could only nod before he wrapped his hand around the base of Junmyeon's cock and pecked on the head softly, licking the gathering precum there. Junmyeon threw his head back, one hand on Sehun's nape, as the younger started sucking on his cock, breathing heavily through his nose when he wrapped Junmyeon's cock with his lips. 

It was too much, everything felt too much, but at the same time, it wasn't enough. 

"Sehun– Sehunnie–" Junmyeon gasped, not knowing what to do with his other hand. Sehun pressed Junmyeon's hip on the bed so he wouldn't move while Sehun went down on him, and carefully held his gag reflex until he had Junmyeon's cock at the back of his throat, flexing the muscle just to hear Junmyeon's sweet moans. He reached up to take Junmyeon's hand, and continued sucking and bobbing his head, taking deep breath and moaned from behind his throat. Junmyeon teared up, overwhelmed by the feeling, and kept repeating Sehun's name like a mantra. Soon enough, Junmyeon could feel his orgasm coming. 

"Sehunnie, no, stop, I'm coming–" and tried to push Sehun away, but Sehun just pressed him down into the mattress stubbornly, tongue dragging along the girth and veins of Junmyeon's cock and sucked harder. He let go of Junmyeon's hand so he could let his free hand wander down; to tease the tight balls, and pressed a finger to his twitching hole. Junmyeon's back arched up and he cried when he came down Sehun's throat. 

Gathering his breath after the intense orgasm, Junmyeon watched with half-lidded eyes as Sehun sat back on his heels, a hand over his mouth as he tried to swallow most of the come, eyes hazy as he lingered over Junmyeon's wrecked face and messy hair. Junmyeon pulled him down with shaking hands and they kissed dirtily, licking into each other's mouth. 

Junmyeon pushed him back slowly, breathing hard and remembered something. "How about you?" 

"Don't worry," Sehun said, smacking a loud kiss on Junmyeon's neck as he rolled to his side so he wouldn't be crushing Junmyeon with his weight anymore. "I came when I was teasing your hole just now," 

Blushing furiously, Junmyeon stared at the wall behind Sehun, ignoring the way Sehun was grinning teasingly at him. "If you want–" 

Sehun shook his head, pushing off the heap of clothes into the floor, and pulled the blanket up their bodies. "I'm okay. And I don't want to push you, we have plenty of time."

Junmyeon turned so he could meet Sehun's eyes. He chewed on his bottom lip. "You're not pushing me into anything. I want to."

Sehun smiled softly, fingers trailing down Junmyeon's back. "I know. I just think that our first time should be special. We're still on summer break, we can go somewhere and get a hotel or something," he said. "Since you're my boyfriend now."

"I would like that," Junmyeon smiled back, heart glowing from the affection he felt for the younger boy. Just this morning, he was depressed at the thought of never being able to express how he feels towards Sehun. Now, all of his worries melted away under the light of Sehun’s eyes. He’s so in love it’s painful to be apart, so he snuggled closer. "But wait, how do you know it will be my first?!" 

Sehun laughed. "I'm sorry, but from what I heard about you and your ex-girlfriend from high school, it's obvious you haven't gone past kissing. And your friends told me you never had a relationship after that, so–" 

Junmyeon gaped, disbelief. "Did my friends just betrayed me? Traitors."

"Now, now, don't be mad. They told me because they thought I'm your boyfriend and they're just happy for us." Sehun hugged Junmyeon closer, kissing his pout a few times, then pressing his nose into the nape of his lover and inhaled loudly. "I know I told you I love your scent, but you smell even better after sex. I can get addicted to this."

Junmyeon giggled and they cuddled together under the blanket, not minding the stickiness on their stomachs and thighs. "I love you, Sehunnie."

They were scared to confess because they thought it would change the nature of their relationship. Needless to say, it was a change for the better.

"I love you too, Junmyeon."

* * *

“When I got back to the dorm, they were naked and cuddling. Oh my god, it's my first time seeing Junmyeon-hyung's naked butt."

The group was hanging out at the cafe near their campus, each nursing a cup of tea or coffee. Some had beaten the hangover, and some were still struggling to pretend to be alive. Earlier, Jongin and Kyungsoo had come back to the dorm, bringing an extra cup of coffee and sandwich as they thought that Sehun might not be awake yet, only to be greeted by Sehun and Junmyeon sleeping and cuddling together, with the blanket had been tossed about to reveal Junmyeon’s behind. Jongin had screamed so loud that it immediately woke them up, and Kyungsoo had to push Jongin out of the room so the couple could clean up and get dress. When they came out of the room sheepishly, Kyungsoo had hugged and congratulated both of them. Meanwhile, Jongin had called the entire group to meet up for the big news.

"And it would also be the last time, or I will gouge your eyes out." Sehun smiled sweetly, but his eyes were glaring dagger at Jongin.

"I never even wanted to see that!" Jongin protested, scooting as far away as possible from his roommate.

"How was the butt? Paint me a word picture." Baekhyun said, leaning over with his coffee mug, a wide sunglasses perched on his nose to hide his bloodshot eyes. 

"Surprisingly perky." Jongin replied loudly

"I knew it." Minseok clicked his tongue.

"Well, he does exercise everyday." Yixing shrugged, stirring his tea and looking so fresh that the other was wondering how he could look so put together with all the amount of drink he had last night. 

"And he doesn't eat bad food." Kyungsoo cut in calmly.

"He literally just ate pizza last night??" Jongin gawked at Kyungsoo. 

"Sehun knows how to choose his butt well." Jongdae nodded seriously, crossing his arms.

"Damn, now I want to see it too." Baekhyun sighed.

Sehun slammed his mug down to the table, but no one batted an eye. “Are you guys done?” he gritted his teeth.

“Nope,” they all said simultaneously.

“This isn’t happening,” Junmyeon groaned, watching as Sehun continued to argue with the group.

He felt someone taking a seat beside him, and turned to see Chanyeol grinning at him. “I see that congratulations is in order,” he said. "You two look like a perfect match."

"Yeah," Junmyeon grinned back, looking back at where Sehun still hadn't let go of their hands since they entered the cafe. "I've been told."

  
  
  
  
\- the end -


End file.
